Madison Sherwood: A TwilightBreaking Dawn Fanfic
by Writerofmagic
Summary: Maddy is a 15 year old vampire from Muskoka, Canada. Her best friend, Jake, is a human. Will Maddy be able to restrain herself from killing Jake? What happens when she runs into Jacob Black, who's currently in Canada to be away from his old life in Forks?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight books. Sadly. All that credit goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Anything that sounds like Twilight isn't mine. The way vampires are described here come from the Twilight vampires. :) umm, what else. Anything that you didn't read in the Twilight books or see in the movie, that's all mine. Mine! MUAHAHAHAHA!.... *shifts eyes* You didn't see that. Anyhoo, it doesn't really connect to Breaking Dawn until we approach the middle. So..yeah!

Read and Review!

* * *

Prologue

"Stay away from me." I warned in the most threatening voice I could conjure.

The man laughed wickedly. "But you smell so good!"

I shivered but not because I was cold. My eyes darted frantically around the room, looking for an escape.

"You can't escape me." His voice was alluring.

And then he stepped into the path of the moonlight and I had to gasp. He was beautiful but terrifying at the same time. He had sandy blond hair that was messy in a charming way. His face was ovular with a square jaw. His lips were full and curled into a cruel smirk. This was beautiful. But his eyes were a deep crimson and they looked hungry. His skin was abnormally pale and he held the stance of a lion ready to pounce.

"Stay away." My voice only came out as a squeak this time.

He smiled a ferocious smile. His teeth gleamed but they were bared.

Then he was right in front of me. How did he get here so fast? My breath was quick and uneven and he chuckled once before stroking my check with an abnormally cold finger. It left my face tingling. I held my breath as he lowered his lips to my neck. I closed my eyes expecting a bite and terrible pain. Instead a gentle kiss that made me feel sick. I opened my eyes to see his boring holes into mine.

"What's your name, hun?" he purred.

"Madison." I choked out.

"Well," His lips were suddenly at my ear. "Madison, you're a very pretty girl. You'd make a stunning vampire."

"No." I breathed, my heart racing.

"Oh yes. I could use a girl like you." Then he was in front of me again, licking his lips and staring at my chest.

Then I screamed and almost immediately felt a crunch on my neck. Everything was gone.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know it's short. It's supposed to be. It's a prologue.

To quote my friend The Silver Huntress "Love you if you read, Love you more if you review!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of its characters. ok? ok! Do I look like Stephenie Meyer to you? No! Ok! I do own Jake Matthews, Madison Sherwood and any plot line that you don't see in the the Twilight books! Ok? OK!

**A/N:** This is the new chapter 1. The other chapter 1 has been moved to chapter 2. Get it? Got it? Good. Excellent Smithers, release the hounds... yeah. don't mind me. a bit hyper right now. Anyways, please tell me what you think of my writing Jacob Black. This is my first fanfiction so I hope i portrayed him well.

* * *

Chapter 1: Jacob Black

_Jake? _Seth's whiny voice came into my head. I tried to ignore him as best as I could but he obviously wanted some answers. _Jake? Jake! Come on!_

_What?_ I growled back.

_Yay! You're talking!_

_It won't be happening often._ I promised him.

_That's what you say. _He chuckled in his head. _Where are you?_

_Why does it matter? I'm not coming back_. I reminded him.

_I'm curious all the same._

_Somewhere in Canada. _ I replied coldly.

_Why so north?_

I growled at him. _Get out of my head!_

_Ha! No way. I've never been to Canada; I want to see what it's like._

_Damn it Seth!_ And I phase quickly back into a human for the first time in over a month. It felt good. I was sick of the pack trying to get into my head and I was really craving human food. I looked down at my body. Clothes would be nice though and I was filthy. I ran on foot for a while wondering how I could possibly get some clothes with people staring. Damn! My life was so screwed up.

I stopped running and sat down on the forest floor to catch my breath. My legs were sore and my eyes were weary. I was tired and my heart ached for Bella. I still couldn't understand how she picked that leech over me. Damn leeches. I pictured her in my head, her ivory skin, her heart-warming chocolate brown eyes, the way her hair fell around her face. She was so beautiful. I missed her so much. But shit happens. What can you do? No stay there and watch her freakin' marry a filthy bloodsucker. If she didn't love him-

Then a horrible shout came from the distance and I cocked my head to hear better.

"Maddy!" a male shouted and then a shout of pain and the sound of someone falling onto pavement. Then a horrible smell filled my nose. Vampire.

I phased into wolf form and got to my feet, my nose burning with the smell. I strained my ears. The vampire was coming into the woods. It was nearby. I could smell a human chasing after it.

"No! Stop!" the voice shouted.

They were coming closer and I hid behind a bush. I had to do this right. They were getting closer. I could hear the human's footsteps now. I peaked out from behind the bush. My heart was racing with adrenaline and I was eager to kill this monster. The vampire was approaching. It was a male but he was rather scrawny so I knew that he would be easy to take out. In his arms was a teenage girl who looked to be about fifteen. But then as they got closer and the first thing that came to my mind was Bella. This girl, looked just like her. The same pale skin, the same brown hair. Her eyes were glazed but underneath I could see the chocolate brown. She could have been her sister but that was impossible. Bella was an only child. I knew that. All the same, I needed to save her.

With a roar I leapt out of the bushes and onto the very surprised vampire. He didn't even have a chance to fight. I knocked him to the ground, the girl falling out of his arms and onto the forest floor. He didn't have time to struggle. With one bite from my teeth, I tore off his head and then each of his arms and legs. I tore each limb into tiny pieces feeling utterly pleased with myself. Then I phased into human form and piled the pieces together.

As I worked to put together a tepee for the fire, a teenage boy ran into the clearing panting heavily. He looked at me with a look of utter shock. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, I shouted, "Matches?"

He was obviously taken aback but he stuck his hand into his pocket and threw me a box of matches. I lit the limbs on fire and watches as purple smoke filled the air.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll bet you're confused." I held out a hand. "Jacob Black."

He smiled a little bit. "Jake Matthews." He shook my hand and then rushed over to the girl who was lying on the ground shaking and screaming like mad.

"Maddy." He grabbed her hand and stroked her forehead. "Maddy, it's ok. Everything's gonna be ok. He's gone."

I walked over to them and felt my eyes tear up. She just looked so much like Bella, I couldn't bear it. I got on my knees and wiped my eyes with the back of my head. "Did he bite her?" I croaked out.

Jake lifted the hair off her neck and slowly nodded, his eyes pooling with tears.

"Jake," I said slowly. "You know what that means, right?"

He looked at me, horrified. "No! You can't!" He shouted. "I won't let you!"

"Jake, she's gonna kill people." I tell him. I hate to say it but I know it's true.

"She won't!" He yelled. "You don't know her. She's my best friend. She won't kill anyone." He stood up. "And if you come anywhere near her-"

I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I needed to kill her. She was going to turn into a vampire. But Jake was so attached to her. It reminded me of…well…me. It didn't help that she looked almost identical to Bella. I felt an ache in my chest.

"I'm not even going to bother asking you why you're running through the wood completely naked and how you were able to kill a freakin' vampire but you stay away from us now. Just stay away."

"I will." I turned away. "And Jake,"

"What?" he snapped, his face red with fury.

"Does she have any sisters?"

"No." He answered. "Why?"

"Nothing." I answer quickly. Then I phase and start to run, once again letting Jacob Black disappear behind me.

* * *

**A/N: **Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight books. Sadly. All that credit goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Anything that sounds like Twilight isn't mine. The way vampires are described here come from the Twilight vampires. :) umm, what else. Anything that you didn't read in the Twilight books or see in the movie, that's all mine. Mine! MUAHAHAHAHA!.... *shifts eyes* You didn't see that. Anyhoo, it doesn't really connect to Breaking Dawn until we approach the middle. So..yeah!

Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 1

Fire. I was fire! My insides were burning! Burning! I screamed an ear-piercing scream but screaming did not good. Something cold and soothing was on my face. A wash cloth, but it didn't stop the fire that was travelling rapidly through my body.

"Hey, Maddy, it's ok." A familiar voice whispered in my ear but he sounded far away.

I tried to tell him that it wasn't but I couldn't speak. I felt my body shake as the fire travelled through my spine. A hand took mine and I squeezed it, trying and failing to cope with the pain.

The fire was in my lungs now and I couldn't breath.

I screamed again and squeezed the hand harder. There was a sickening crunch and a shout of pain.

Realizing what I had just done, I let go of the hand quickly.

The fire was working its way to my heart. Then as quickly as the fire started, it stopped. New feelings now: strength, speed, I took in a breath and my throat burned; thirst.

My eyes snapped open and immediately spotted the target, a teenage boy standing next to the bed. I could see the blood pulsing under his skin.

"Stop it Maddy!" A voice in my head commanded. "Look at your 'target'!

I blinked quickly and gasped. Standing next to my bed was not _just_ a teenage boy, but my best friend, Jake. His sparkling grey eyes were wide with concern and fear. His maple brown hair kept falling into his face but he didn't shake it away as he usually did; he was too busy backing away for I, without even thinking, had begun to inch towards him.

"Maddy!" He shouted, his lip quivering with fear. "I know you're in there. Cut it out!"

I stopped myself from moving and looked down at my body. I was appalled. My skin was marble white and stiff. My arms were reaching to Jake as if to grab him. I dropped my arms and backed away, looking up at him "Why are you here?" I growled, even though my voice rang like a song.

He flinched. " You won't hurt me." He said confidently.

"Jake, I can't promise anything." I paused, my anger building. "Look at me!"

"I am." Jake replied softly. "You're beautiful"

"I am a monster!" I screamed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me not to kill you? It's taking all the willpower I have not to."

He strode over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll never bee a monster. You're still my Maddy."

His skin was just so warm against my new cold skin and his smell burned my throat. Inside my head, two voices were arguing.

"He's just a human! Imagine how good his blood will taste on your tongue." Venom gathered in my mouth like saliva.

"Maddy, don't! You don't have to be a monster! Think! This is Jake, your best friend!" I swallowed the venom back down.

I liked voice number two better but I didn't think I was strong enough to resist. "Stay away from me Jake. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you."

"You won't. I know you won't." he reassured me gently.

Looked at his injured hand, swollen, hanging limply by his side. "I already have." I knew that if I were able to cry, I would right now.

Jake smiled. "By accident. You were in pain."

I was about to respond when wind blew in through an open window, swirling his scent around in the air. My throat roared. I held my breath, shook my head and ran.

* * *

**Author's note: **I know! It's really short, but that's all i really have to add for now. If you have any suggestions on how to make it longer, don't hesitate to let me know. Ok?

Please Review!

The only one i have is from a friend.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I've said this before and I'll say it again. I do not own Breaking Dawn, the Cullens or Jacob Black. I do however own Maddy and Jake Matthews. Anything that doesn't appear in the twilight saga belongs to me. Me! :d

* * *

Chapter 3

Running. It took no effort. I ran for hours, just through the Muskoka woods. Trees zoomed by me and it felt like I was flying.

There must have been another way. I refused to kill innocent people and the idea of drinking some else's blood repulsed me, even though the monster inside me longed for it. And Jake…I couldn't put him in danger. He was just so special to me and I would miss him but I just couldn't risk it. If I were the cause of his death…

"Blood!" The monster in my voice shouted.

"Stop!" I commanded myself out loud. I had to stop thinking about my thirst. I had to push it to the back of my head. I tried to think of something dull, blank. The colour white.

As I ran more and more, I lost track of time. I ran for days, filling my head with the colour white. Eventually, I grew tired. I was confused. Vampires weren't supposed to get tired. Then I realized that I was weak from lack of blood. My throat was parched and constantly burning. I stopped running and collapsed to the ground, causing it to shake. I lay on my back breathing in and out deeply, closing my eyes, and taking in the sounds and smells of the forest.

So many different sounds: leaves rustling in the wind, birds chirping, a rushing river nearby, a moose calling…

So many different smells: the air after the last rainfall. The scents of the different kinds of trees, the wet leaves and EW! A wet dog? But not like a normal dog; this smelled much worse. It stung my nose. And then the scent changed, and it was weird! It was a mix between human and wolf but it wasn't appetizing at all; it made me want to puke.

I heard the footsteps come closer, pausing when they were in front of me. An agonized sigh. "Maddy?"

It was a deep male voice. Wrinkling my nose, I opened my eyes. In front of me stood a young man who looked to be around twenty-five. He was very handsome, wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off style jeans. His russet coloured skin was toned with muscles and he was very tall, way over six feet. He had long shiny black hair that hung to his shoulders and very dark eyes that were set in high panes over his cheek bones.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. The sound of my voice still surprised me. It was so much higher than usual.

"You haven't eaten?" he was shocked.

I sat up. "Who are you?" I demanded.

He sighed. "I forgot you never met me. I'm Jacob Black."

I cringed. I missed _my_ Jake. "And how do you know me?"

"I saw that vampire taking you away-"

"You know about vampires?" I asked. Now I was surprised.

"Of course I do. They're my natural enemy."

"And what are you supposed to be?" I snapped.

He grimaced. "Shield your eyes."

"Why?"

"Or don't. See if I care." He shrugged and slipped off his pants.

I covered my eyes. "What the hell was that for?"

No answer, but the smell was still there. I opened my eyes again and gasped. Before me, stood a huge russet coloured wolf with long shaggy fur. The wolf walked over to me, knelt down and nudged my arm. The smell was almost unbearable. I stopped breathing so I wouldn't have to smell anything and turned away. The wolf nudged my arm again, whining a little. I turned back around to find the wolf staring into my eyes. They were dark, like Jacob's.

"No way!" I shouted. How was it possible? There were no such things as werewolves! That didn't make sense.

The wolf back away again and then in a flash, he was Jacob again. I covered my eyes until he said. "I'm decent."

I opened my eyes. He was sitting next to me. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Look," he said. "I owe you an explanation.

"I should say you do."

"I'll tell you what happened." He took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose. Did I smell bad to him too? "I'm a werewolf."

"No duh."

He smiled. "Something happened back home and really pissed me off. So I ran away and here I am. I was in the woods and I saw that vampire with you in his arms and that boy chasing after you and it reminded me of…" his paused, his expression pained. "You look like someone I know. And I couldn't let that monster make another one. I know what bloodthirsty vampires are like. I couldn't let an innocent girl like you become one of them, so I attacked. I got rid of him." He said with a harsh tone. "Jake got scared of me, understandably, so I left."

"But only vampires can kill other vampires. Nothing else is strong enough." I interrupted.

"Werewolf teeth are." He said grinning slightly. "But I was too late. He had already bitten you."

"Obviously." I said sarcastically.

"But your eyes, you're thirsty." He said.

"I'm parched." I replied. "But I refuse to drink anyone's blood." I sighed. "What will happen to me?"

Jacob dropped his head into his hands and let out a deep sigh. "You haven't had any blood?" He asked again.

"No."

"But Jake was so close to you."

"I couldn't hurt him." I whispered.

We sat in silence for a minute then his head popped back up. "Animals."

"What?" I asked.

"I know-" he paused for a while as if he didn't want to say what he was about to. "A coven of vampires that don't live off of human blood."

"How?" I asked, sitting up a little straighter. Could it be? Was there another way?

"The Cullens," he paused again. "They drink animal blood instead. They don't want to be the bloodsuckers they are. They even go to school with humans."

I stood up with a huge smile on my face. "You have to take me to them!" I urge him.

"Maddy, I can't." He says quietly.

I frown. "But why?"

"That's where I ran away from." He said sadly without getting up. "The girl I love with all my heart," he looked up at me with a sad smile on his face. "She's marrying a bloodsu- one of you."

"I'm sorry Jacob but you can't run away from your problems." I tell him. "I need to see these Cullens. They can help me!"

"Find someone else to take you." He said stubbornly.

"Like who?" I asked sarcastically. "Jake?" I stopped. Jake… If I went to these Cullens, I would learn how to control myself so I could be around Jake.

"Please, Jacob." I got on my knees dramatically. "Please."

He was obviously thinking it over. His eyes were distant as if he were remembering something. "The wedding." He said quietly.

"Wedding?" I repeated, confused.

He stood up. "Alright, I'll take you, but you should eat something first."

I shuddered.

"I meant animal blood. Come on, I'll help you catch something."

I smiled. "Thanks Jacob."

He mumbled something that sounded like "you're so not welcome."

* * *

**a/n**: Hi! please read and review. I may not be updating for a while though because i'm not exactly sure what's happening next and I have a bunch of other stuff to work on. but the more reviews i get, the sooner i'll update!

Please and Thank you.

0v0 - Look! It's an owl!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I've said this before and I'll say it again. I do not own Breaking Dawn, the Cullens or Jacob Black. I do however own Maddy and Jake Matthews. Anything that doesn't appear in the twilight saga belongs to me. Me! :d

* * *

Chapter 4: Jake Matthews

I paced around my cottage living room, worried as hell. Where was Maddy? Had she killed anyone? I shuddered. She must have, she needed to. That's what she was.

I sat down on the couch my mind racing. Did it matter what she was? She would always be my girl. I loved her, as more than a friend, so did it matter what she had to do to survive? But what could I do about it? I was a human; I couldn't stop her from killing people. I was still hoping that it had all been one big nightmare. My father being turned, him being killed by another vampire who almost killed me, then turned Maddy. I wished it would all go away.

The phone rang and I returned to the present. I jumped up and grabbed the phone and muttered a breathless, "Hello?"

"Jake?"

"Maddy?" Her voice was so high, like a song. It made me even more attracted to her. "Where are you? Come home, please!"

"I can't, Jake." She said. "But I found this guy, Jacob Black-"

"No!" I shouted. "He'll kill you! He killed the vampire that turned you! He would have killed you before if I hadn't stopped him. He's crazy."

"He is _not_ crazy." Maddy told me coldly. "If he hadn't killed that vampire, it would have killed you. Listen, Jacob is a werewolf; that's how he was able to kill it in the first place. He knows a coven of vampires in Forks-"

"Forks?" I repeated. "Is that near Spoons?"

She laughed. "Shut up." She teased. "These vampires, the Cullens, they don't feed off of humans. They live off animal blood. Jake, they even go to school with humans. One of them is marrying a human!"

"So what are you saying?" I asked wearily.

"I'm going to meet them of course!" She said excitedly. "They can help me!"

"Maddy," I choked. I didn't want her to leave. What if she got hurt? What if Jacob decided to kill her? What if she couldn't restrain herself?

"I need to learn to feed off of animals. I need to learn about these Cullens, and then I can live a normal life. I could go back to school." She sighed. "Don't you understand? They will help. Carlisle and Rosalie have never, in their whole lives, had even a taste of human blood."

"Maddy," I tried again.

"Please Jake, I need to go. I'll call you."

"I miss you." I admitted. I loved her more than she knew.

"I miss you too." She said, and my heart skipped a beat. "But I can't see you until I know that you're not in danger." She paused. "I can't lose you, Jake."

My heart melted and I was soaring through the sky on silver wings. "I-I-" I was tongue-tied. I couldn't speak.

"See you in a few weeks." She said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait. I've been working on other stories and I had an annoying writer's block. I have exams coming up and recitals and trips and culminating activities. So, don't expect an update for a while.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I do appreciate it. and to Yummm...animal blood (). I am not offended at all. Thanks very much for your advice and wake up call. :D

Sorry, this was a short chapter but...c'est la vie. The next chapter will be longer.

Read and Review! Thanks!!!!


End file.
